


Watermelon

by GetTrekked



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Drunk Vulcans, M/M, PWP, Vulcans and Chocolate, mild food play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetTrekked/pseuds/GetTrekked
Summary: “That’s not how you eat watermelon.”In which, the good doctor enlightens his Vulcan friend on how to eat watermelon. One thing leads to another and now Spock is both sore and late to his shift.





	1. Chapter 1

0300 hours. Spock was in the mess hall having what would be referred to as, a “late night snack,” and reading something on his padd. At this hour Spock expected to be alone as all of the alpha shift officers were expected to be asleep and it was not currently a scheduled meal time for gamma shift officers. However, it appeared Dr. McCoy did not receive this memo because he came strolling in at exactly 0321 hours and ordered himself a coffee. It was only after he’d received his drink from the replicator that he even noticed Spock in the room. 

“You’re up late.” Bones said as he took a seat across from Spock. The doctor looked exhausted. 

“The same could be said of you, Doctor.” Spock replied, setting his fork and padd down to better pay attention to the doctor in front of him.

“I didn’t choose to be.” Bones said “But, Lieutenant Michaels also didn’t choose to be in labor for twelve hours.”

If Spock were human, perhaps he would have smiled at that. He postulated that the news would make the Captain smile when he heard it in the morning. “How is the lieutenant and her child now?” Spock asked.

“They’re doin’ just fine. Both are sleeping now.” Bones took a sip of his coffee and seemed to relax instantly after drinking the bitter liquid. 

Spock raised a brow “Isn’t it a little late to have such a caffeinated beverage, Doctor?” He asked.

“Spock, I’ve told you, Leonard is fine… or Bones.” He added, although he figured the formal Vulcan probably wouldn’t be using his nickname. “And isn’t it a bit late for… what is that? watermelon?” Bones asked as he looked into the bowl in front of Spock.

“Yes, it is one of my favorite Terran fruits. But, unlike your drink, Leonard, my snack will not keep me awake for the rest of the night.” Spock said. 

Bones smirked and finished the rest of his small cup of coffee out of pure spite. “That’s not how you eat watermelon.” He said finally. 

Spock looked, if anything, intrigued by the doctor’s statement. “I see no error with how I am consuming this fruit.” He said. Bones got up and went back to the replicator, disposing of his coffee cup and coming back with a plate of watermelon slices. 

“That’s no way to eat watermelon, the fun is in the mess.” Bones said as he picked up a nearby salt shaker and started to salt a slice of melon before taking a big bite. He looked into Spock’s eyes as red liquid dripped from the sides of his mouth, down his chin and hands. It dripped on his uniform and the table as the doctor dug into the melon voraciously. Bones didn’t actually realize how hungry he was until he stared eating. He maintained eye contact with Spock almost the whole time and Spock found himself too enthralled with the doctor’s demonstration to look away. This was quickly becoming an intimate, if not arousing, sight to watch. Spock desperately worked to keep his emotions in check but a faint green blush appeared on his cheeks regardless as he watched Leonard clear his plate. 

Spock licked his lips as Bones set the last watermelon rind down. Spock cleared his throat and took a breath to compose himself. “That was… fascinating…” he said. Bones chuckled and wiped his mouth with his arm, he had to shower anyway so it didn’t matter. 

“Yes, I suppose it was.” Bones said, touching Spock’s hand just slightly as he stood up and brought his plate to the replicator to dispose of it. “Goodnight Mr. Spock.” Bones said as he left the mess hall.


	2. Chapter 2

1736 hours. The good doctor’s shift was nearing its end and he was looking forward to a relaxing evening in his quarters after staying up the entire night previously. Of course, being the Chief Medical Officer on the ship he was always on call for a medical emergency but, he expected it to be a quiet night. The familiar hiss of the doors opening alerted Bones to someone coming into sickbay. Bones looked up from his computer at the Vulcan standing in the doorway. 

“Ah Mr. Spock, what can I do for you?” Bones asked with a warm smile. 

“I have an inquiry about last night, that is if you are not busy.” Spock said

Bones chuckled “Shoot.” He said.

Spock always found that particular human colloquialism fascinating, he made a mental note to read up on the etymology of it in his spare time. “I wanted to ask why you added salt to your watermelon? I have observed that most humans do not add that seasoning to sweet foods.”

Bones looked surprised, as if he was expecting a different question all together. But, the doctor was just as happy to answer this question. “The salt brings out the sweetness of the fruit. The two flavors actually complement each other really well.” Bones said. 

Spock nodded “That would explain the common human flavor of salted caramel.” He said, “Thank you for your explanation, Leonard.” 

Bones beamed when Spock used his first name. “Salt goes well with other flavors too, like citrus. In fact… if you’re not busy now, I could demonstrate in my quarters.” Bones said. He had a devious look about him as if he were up to something. Spock noted that a look like that could lead to trouble but… he found himself agreeing to the doctor’s proposal anyway. 

Spock had never been in the doctor’s quarters but, he supposed he didn’t need to. All the senior officers had the same quarters. However, he was not expecting the doctor to have a small wet bar, across from his desk. 

“Leonard, I am certain that having a bar in one’s quarters is against Starfleet ship regulations. Is the Captain aware you have this?” Spock asked as he watched Bones get some things out and set them on the bar. 

“I should hope so, he helped me install it before we left.” Bones said with a smirk as he started to rim two shot glasses with salt. 

Somehow Spock wasn’t surprised “Naturally.” Spock said, resolving to sit at the barstool in front of Leonard. “I hope you are aware that alcohol does not affect Vulcans the same way it affects humans.” 

“I am aware. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get just as drunk as me in a minute. But, just try this first.” Bones said, handing Spock a shot of tequila. Spock watched as the doctor downed his shot quickly and set the glass down on the bar. Spock copied his actions, downing his shot as well. 

“Well? What do you think?” Bones asked with a grin.

“I can see the appeal. It is an interesting flavor.” Spock said.

“You can just say you like it.” Bones said as he stared making two more shots of a different type.

Spock raised a brow as he watched the doctor prepare the chocolate drinks. “The chocolate will leave me sufficiently inebriated, Leonard. I am not sure that it is appropriate. As senior officers, we have a duty to set an example to the other junior officers aboard the ship.” Spock said.

Bones chuckled and looked around the room. “I don’t see any junior officers.” He said, sliding a shot to Spock “Just drink it.” Spock didn’t offer a second argument and downed his shot along with the doctor. 

“The taste is pleasing. I do not indulge myself with chocolate often.” Spock said, licking the rest of the chocolate syrup off of the glass. 

Bones smirked as he watched the Vulcan’s tongue clean the rim of the glass. “Would you like another?” He asked.


	3. Chapter 3

2114 hours. The doctor and Spock had ended up on the floor, backs to the small couch in room, and a variety of snacks in front of them. Bones’ face was flushed red as he finished his glass of scotch and watched as the Vulcan next to him dipped a chunk of watermelon into some chocolate syrup and shoved it into his mouth. Both men were undoubtedly drunk. 

“You missed a spot” Bones said as he leaned in a wiped some chocolate off of Spock’s chin and then licked it off his finger. Spock allowed himself to grin at the sight. Spock’s smile set Bones off laughing. 

“Ha! A smiling Vulcan, right here in my quarters!” He said loudly. “I ne’er thought I’d live to see the day.” Bones said, still laughing. 

“It’s your fault.” Spock accused “You got me inebri- inebriated. A-And and then you…” He paused and looked at the doctor’s other chocolate stained hand “You missed a spot.” He said as grabbed Bones’ hand and licked up his index finger before taking it into his mouth. Bones inhaled sharply as he watched the green flushed Vulcan lick the chocolate off his finger.   
Bones raised his middle finger and pressed it to Spock’s lips. Spock happily started to suck on that finger as well.

“Damn…” Bones breathed as he watched the Spock expertly clean his hand with that long Vulcan tongue of his. Bones felt his cock stir as Spock finally pulled away and licked his lips.   
The doctor dipped his finger into the chocolate sauce and place a dot on Spock’s nose before he moved to straddle the drunk Vulcan. It was not an unwelcome advance as, Spock’s hands found themselves gripping the doctor’s ass. Bones looked into Spock’s eyes and then leaned down to lick the chocolate off of his nose. “Missed a spot” he purred before pressing his lips to Spock’s.

Spock kissed him back hard and rolled his hips up some. He felt the doctor’s erection straining against his own through a few layers of Starfleet issued cotton. Bones felt Spock’s warm hands running up the sides of his body to slip his shirt off. He pulled away from the kiss for a moment so Spock could finish taking off his shirt. Spock tossed the shirt to side and ran his hands up the doctor’s chest. A shiver went up Bones’ spine as he looked into Spock’s eyes. “Let’s move this to the bed.” He whispered.

Spock was already one step ahead of him and picked up the doctor with ease. Bones laughed as he was carried to his bed and then laid on his back. Spock slipped his own shirt off and dropped it to the ground. He stood in between the doctor’s legs and looked down at him with a possessive smirk. 

Bones was laughing still as he sat up on his elbows and looked up at Spock. A low growl came from Spock’s throat and his whole demeanor seemed to change instantly. Before he was drunk and bubbly, downright flirty. But now he seemed aggressive, possessive, and absolutely determined to have his way with doctor. Bones found it thrilling. 

Spock pushed Leonard back down and topped him. His mouth found the doctor’s neck and he bit down leaving a nasty mark. Bones moaned loudly and bucked his hips up against Spock’s. “I need you” He breathed. Spock didn’t reply. Instead, he forced two of his fingers into the doctor’s mouth as he sucked another bruise into Bones’ collarbone. 

Eventually both of their pants found their way to the floor. The two fingers in Leonard’s mouth found themselves pressed in his hole, stretching him out and searching for that spot that would make him scream with pleasure. Leonard was shaking as his rocked his hips back on Spock’s fingers. “More please!” he rasped “I’m so close!”

His words made Spock stop. He pulled his fingers out of the doctor and soon the tip of his double headed cock was pressed at Leonard’s entrance. Spock said something in Vulcan, that Leonard couldn’t understand, but it didn’t matter. Leonard captured Spock’s lips in a heated kiss as the Vulcan pushed into him. 

Time evaded the couple as pink skin mixed with green skin, tongues clashed, and moans filled the room. Bones wasn’t too sure what would have happened to the bed if it’s steel frame wasn’t bolted to the floor. When it was all said and done, the two collapsed, exhausted into the small twin sized bed. Leonard’s décolletage was covered in bruises and bite marks. Spock had a few as well but not as many as Bones. They would both be hungover, and Leonard would be more than a little sore in the morning but right now… he couldn’t care less.


	4. Chapter 4

0837 hours. The entire bridge crew noticed that Mr. Spock was late for his shift. Captain Kirk usually excused a few minutes of tardiness, he himself was know to be five minutes late to alpha shift sometimes. But thirty-seven minutes was inexcusable for any officer, especially one that had never been a minute late to anything in his entire life. Not, only was he late but he looked like hell. Well… for a Vulcan that is. He had deep green bags under his eyes, His shirt was just slightly wrinkled and his hair was not combed to its usual standard of perfection. To any other captain this tardiness would have been unacceptable; an infraction that would wind up in an officer’s file. But James T. Kirk was not any captain.

“Mr. Spock, are you feeling alright?” Jim asked.

“I am fit for duty sir.” Spock replied taking a seat at his station.

Jim smirked “Mr. Spock, I think you’re lying to me.”

“Vulcans do not lie.” Replied Spock, eliciting an eye roll from Jim.

“No, I’m sure they don’t. In any case I want you to report to sick bay for a wellness exam and then get some rest. You’re dismissed from duty today Spock.” Jim said. Spock opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by his captain “No buts. That’s an order.” He said.

Spock masked his irritation “Yes sir.” He said as he left the bridge.

Bones was in his office sipping on a coffee when Spock entered. Bones' neck and chest was covered in bruises and bite marks, well his whole body was really, but Bones didn't bother to heal a single mark. He allowed the bruises to peek out over the collar of his shirt and wore them with pride. “The Captain has sent me in for a wellness exam.” Spock said. Bones set his drink down. He had a cheeky grin on his face as he looked over the Vulcan.

  
“I’m sure he has.” Bones said as he got up and went to the replicator in his office. “Sit down.” He told Spock. To which the Vulcan obeyed and sat in the chair across from Leonard’s desk. Bones set a green tea down in front of him. “Drink that.” He said.

  
“I’m not going to do the exam, but it is my professional opinion that you could use some rest. I’m sure it was exhausting to lose emotional control like that.” Bones said.

Spock drank his tea and looked at Leonard. “You look rather… out of sorts yourself, Leonard. I apologize for my behavior last night, I did not do a good job of holding back my strength.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m the one who got you drunk, and besides, I thought it was hot.” He said with a smirk. Bones picked up a padd and started towards the door because he had work to do. “Don’t be a stranger Spock. Feel free to visit my quarters anytime… especially if you’re going to act like you did last night.” And, with that… the good doctor left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism welcomed in the comments!


End file.
